Hō and Ban
and are anime-only characters in the Bount arc. They are Bounts. Appearance As twins, they dress identically (light brown sweatshirt, dark gray shorts with the pant legs rolled up and a yellow undershirt) with the exception of their hats. Ho wears a red baseball cap with short hair and Ban wears a white hat with long hair, parted down the middle. Personality Despite looking like children, these twins are incredibly wise. Before fighting, they analyzed the enemy's power and adapted their strategy to fit. Being that their dolls are sentient, they stayed behind battle lines at the beginning, revealing only their lower face. In order to control their dolls, they telepathically link, so they often finish each other sentences. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Uryū Ishida's hospital room began to act strangely, water overflowing in the sink and bathtub. Soon, this water began acting on its own and attacking his friends. Rukia quickly thinks to use Hadō 31, which works, but only to bide time. Ichigo and Renji distract the dolls while Uryū escapes. However, when they arrive outside, they discover that it's raining. Just then, the twins combine their dolls and attack the group. Chad takes Uryū away and they follow. Chad's powers overwhelm Hō and Ban, effectively crippling their dolls by keeping them away from each other. This sparks an idea with Noba. He begins teleporting Ban from place to place until he falls off a ledge. Ho, angered, begins to attack with Guhl. However, Ganju Shiba arrives and uses a firework to destroy the water-based doll. Both Ho and Ban age rapidly and their bodies disintegrate. Powers & Abilities Dolls and are Hō and Ban's twin dolls, respectively. Both dolls take the form of bottle caps, which the twins keep on their water bottles when not in use. When released, the dolls can control water, making destroying them quite difficult since the bottle caps are small targets within the large eyestalk-like shape they take. :Water Manipulation: In order to kill opponents, Guhl and Günther form a large stalk around their enemies and restrain them, forcibly drowning them. They also have the ability to force themselves into the human body (as 70% of the human body is water) and tear the enemy apart from the inside out. They are stronger when more water surrounds them, such as when its raining. :Mental Control: Each control one doll, but both of them can apparently control either if need be, as Hō demonstrates. They are able to control their dolls with more killing power if they combine them into one large body of water. But the downside is, Hō and Ban need to be side-by-side with each other in order to coordinate the dolls' attacks properly. If they are more than a few feet away, or if one of them is knocked unconscious, the dolls will disperse, as their control lies within their telepathic synchronization. Navigation de:Hō und Ban es:Hō y Ban Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Bount Category:Male